


No Cunning To Be Strange

by Anne_Fairchild



Series: No Cunning To Be Strange [2]
Category: The Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Fairchild/pseuds/Anne_Fairchild
Summary: Bob’s thoughts on What It Is About Harry....





	No Cunning To Be Strange

Why am I so besotted?  There are many things about my Harry that warm my heart, but if I had to wax poetic about only one, I would have to say it is his honesty, his guilelessness.  It’s not that he would never lie to me, of course.  The usual lies, those told to protect, to comfort and compliment, well of course – every civilized person does that – or should.  Yet I know in my heart that he would never lie about anything that mattered, and most especially about us _._  

He has always talked to me; even as a child we had genuine conversations.  He listens to me; what I have to say matters to him.  I have always been _real_ to Harry in a way I haven’t been to anyone else.  He has always cared about me, ‘Bob’, though he knows far more of Hrothbert than he might think; his loyalty and honesty have coaxed it from me.  Considering what my weakness has brought me, I could never regret it.

It’s Harry’s absence of deliberate deceit, and most especially, the honesty of his need, that is like a drug for me.  His eyes, his mouth – the quirks of his brows – they speak only of love for me, of happiness in being with me.  His body, which I view as beauty beyond description, responds to me in ways I have never dreamed of…have never cared about as much with anyone else.  He literally takes my breath way with the depth of his passion and the energy with which he expresses it.  What would he say, I wonder, if he knew that sometimes after I have brought him to his climax, I have shed tears at the loud, lewd, joyous expression of his feelings for me.

Harry’s voice, and Harry’s laugh, reduce me to jelly.  It sounds strange, but I have begun to believe that each time he whispers words of love to me, laughs with me, and oh yes, each time he whimpers, grunts, moans or shouts his passion at the top of his lungs, it adds another year to my life.  Such a wonderfully vocal lover, my very sexy Harry.  Some day I will videotape him, watching it endlessly while he is away, impatiently waiting for him to return so I can have the live, stereo version.

You have given life back to both Bob and Hrothbert in more ways than you know, my lascivious angel.  Not just life as existence, but the best life that is possible to be lived – loving and being loved.

 


End file.
